


History

by AstroMaiden



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Forbidden Love, Historical, M/M, Romance, i'm a piece of shit for seventeen now, kinda?? i guess help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroMaiden/pseuds/AstroMaiden
Summary: Historical Reincarnation AU!Seungcheol and Jeonghan find each other again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I post like every 5 years sorry...
> 
> Anyway here's a sappy forbidden love (sorta??) reincarnation au! JeongCheol  
> Unedited as fuck but I still hope you enjoy!

Seungcheol walked out of the convenience store plastic bag in one arm containing the only thing he could afford right now; ramen. 

Sighing he walked home, shoving his other hand in his sweatpants pocket. In a split second decision he chose not to bring his phone, but was now thoroughly regretting it. He whistled lowly to himself, making the journey back towards his small apartment. The sun was still high up, but it was just the perfect temperature with a soothing wind pushing his hair slightly back. Seungcheol closed his eyes softly, letting the breeze hit him, before opening them again. 

The chatter of bustling people was still very evident, blurry faces scurrying past him. That was Seoul, so many people, many you’d probably never see ever again. That was how big cities worked though. 

All of a sudden, he felt spark run through him. Seungcheol’s eyes flew open. Quickly he spun around, stopping in his tracks. All he saw was flowing locks, and a figure pass by. 

People grumbled angrily at him, but all he could feel were the aftershocks of the current. The feeling was… addicting. Before the male could think ahead, he dropped his bag and bolted the opposite direction. To where? He didn’t know. But all Seungcheol could think about was searching for them. His body was leading him more than his mind. Like the unknown person was drawing him in.

  _Seungcheol gazed at the Crown Prince from his post guarding the door. The man’s medium length hair was draped elegantly on his shoulders, a fancy headband adorned his forehead. A golden symbol displayed across it. “Jeonghan…” a woman’s voice muttered meekly. Seungcheol sighed deeply in his head. This has been happening almost everyday for the past week. Marriage meetings upon marriage meetings. The prince ,on the other hand, replied kindly, his smile enough to melt the coldest of hearts. But Seungcheol knew it was all for show. Yet he still couldn’t help but feel entranced by Jeonghan’s beauty._

Seungcheol kept running, his breath becoming ragged as he halted at cross paths. Once again, he felt his legs start to work before he could stop them. The black haired boy stumbled into the path on the right.

_“Can you believe that woman?” Jeonghan sneered angrily as he and Seungcheol walked through the palace gardens. The moon was already up in the air, giving them enough light to see each other. Today an older princess came to visit, and it went terrible. Of course she probably thought it went fine. The princess aggressively flirted, being bratty when she realized Jeonghan wasn’t reciprocating the way she wanted. But worst of all, she was incredibly rude to the staff. Seungcheol remembered her annoying shriek and shouting towards the youngest worker, Chan. He could see Jeonghan fuming as she did. That’s one thing Seungcheol loved about him, he was fiercely protective of his own._

_“Are you listening?”_

_The guard snapped out of his thoughts, turning to look at Jeonghan. More amused than angry, the prince smirked._

_“You weren’t were you?” He let out an airy laugh._

_“Then tell me what were you thinking about?” Seungcheol only smiled back._

_You._

Seungcheol felt like he was getting closer and closer, even if there was no indication. His heart raced faster and faster.

_Seungcheol witnessed Jeonghan and his father fight. It had gotten heated, his father frustrated that there were no suitable matches for his son. He said he was being generous enough as it is letting Jeonghan choose, but he was getting impatient. If he had to, he would choose himself. The look on Jeonghan’s face was angry, but his eyes showed agony. It felt like he being backed into a corner. Seungcheol felt his heart grow heavier by the second. It hurt._

Seungcheol continued running, his throat becoming dry, his head thumping. As much as it ached, he wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop.

_The guard’s steps were heavy as he walked towards the bent figure sitting on the bench. It was way past the prince’s regular sleep time, every other royalty already asleep. The feeling of sadness was still there, even worse than before. After the fight, Jeonghan kept himself in his room, not coming down for dinner or tea._

_The prince tilted his head up, noticing Seungcheol. His eyes were a bit red, and his face no longer sporting that beautiful smile, it was replaced with a permanent frown._

_Swallowing, the guard took a seat next to him._

_“How are you feeling?” Seungcheol muttered, dropping formality now that they were alone._

_Sighing deeply, Jeonghan, leaned back up, closing his eyes._

_“I definitely have had better days”_

_Nodding, the black haired man kept his eyes forward, a silence settled between them._

_“I don’t want to get married”_

_Seungcheol snapped his head towards the other male. Jeonghan spoke clearly, but there was an underlying tone of hesitation. Trying to cover his surprise Seungcheol turned forward again._

_“Why?”_

_Jeonghan hummed thinking. “Do you know that feeling... where you’re pulled to someone, but you don’t know why?” Jeonghan muttered lowly._

_Seungcheol nodded._

_“More than you’d believe”_

_This time it was Jeonghan’s turn to turn to Seungcheol. His eyes sparkled, hair shining against the moonlight. A teasing smile graced his lips._

_“Is that so?”_

 

Closer...

 

Closer...

 

_Jeonghan threw his headpiece against the tree. Seungcheol watched him do it as he caught up to the prince in the garden. He’s never seen Jeonghan do something like this. It wasn’t like him. However he understood. His father has finally chosen a suitable match. The news was broken while they were enjoying a calm dinner. The black haired boy didn’t hesitate to get out of his seat and leave. Seungcheol could feel the emperor's burning gaze, but that didn’t stop him for turning away and following Jeonghan._

_The air was thick, emotions running high. Jeonghan was breathing heavily staring at the the tree his headpiece had hit. His back was turned to Seungcheol. The moon was out once again. The light raining down on them like all the other nights they spent out, chatting and enjoying each other’s company. Today was different, there was no light airy laugh and smile._

_“Why…” Jeonghan said softly._

_The guard took a few steps forward but was surprised by the prince reeling to face him. He continued to breath hard, all of the emotions building from weeks and weeks catching up to him all at once. The man’s unshed tears shone in the light._

_The time wasn’t right, the situation wasn’t perfect, nothing was as it should have been. But it didn't stop Seungcheol from taking a fast step forward, holding the other male’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Slowly Jeonghan placed his hands against Seungcheol’s uniform and gripped on tightly, kissing him back with just as much passion and force._

The black haired boy found himself on a busy street. “Where?” he muttered to himself turning his head both sides. Out of the corner of his eye he sees that beautiful hair once again. He tried to catch his breath.

_Seungcheol found Jeonghan in his room, getting prepared for his wedding that  day. Their eyes met, and Jeonghan flashed him a sad smile. Seungcheol on the other hand couldn’t reciprocate. As everyone left one by one to take their place at the ceremony, the two couldn’t break eye contact. Slowly Jeonghan stood up walking to the doors but before he could leave, the other man grabbed his wrist tightly, his eyes still trained on him. The air was electric, Seungcheol dropped the prince’s wrist, but their eyes remained on each other. Jeonghan’s eyes showed pain but a smiled danced on his lips. He leaned up, letting their lips fall on each others, sharing a sweet kiss. But as soon as it came, it was gone. A fleeting moment shared by two different people, from two different worlds. Their faces stayed close, after sharing their breath one last time._

_“You will always be my first love, and my last”_

_Jeonghan walked out of the room, leaving Seungcheol. Silently a smile grew on his face but a bittersweet sadness plagued his heart._

_As will you…_

 

“Jeonghan!” The man named Jeonghan turned his head to face the one calling him. The world seem to freeze for a second before everything moved once again. A boyish smile was plastered on Seungcheol’s face, and Jeonghan’s sparkling eyes became crescents as a knowing smile spread.

“Seungcheol…” he breathed making the other boy laugh.

**_My first…_ **

**_And my last._ **


End file.
